This invention relates to a semiconductor device with a substrate in which is contained a first vertical MISFET (Metal Insulator Semiconductor Field Effect Transistor) of a first channel type with a source zone on the substrate surface, a gate zone and a gate electrode whose drain zone is formed by the substrate.
Vertical MISFETS of this type are suited for power applications and have been described in German patent document DE-OS No. 27 03 877, for example. When driven directly, such as by ICs (integrated circuits) they are activated relatively slowly because of their high input capacitance. The switching speed could be increased by external driver circuits, however, such measures involve greater costs.